The Epic Adventure
Prologue "Come on!" Donald called to Bloom and the others as he, Ryan, Goofy, Ariel, Jake, Zim, Genie, and Piglet walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Goofy was covering Bloom's eyes. "Guys, why can't you tell me what this all about?" Bloom curiously asked. "Awhuck, you'll see! It's a surprise." Goofy responded with a chuckle. After they entered the cottage, Jake closed the door and Goofy uncovered her eyes. "TA-DAH!" Zim exclaimed when they were all the way in the cave, pointing ahead, and the others smiled as Bloom looked on in surprise, stopping short when she saw what was in the center of the cottage. There, tilted to one side, was the statue of Sky! "Prince Sky's statue!" Bloom exclaimed in surprise. "But where- when- how did you get it?" "Oh, you guys are the best!" she exclaimed, hugging Ariel, giving Ryan, Goofy, Jake, and Zim a kiss on the cheek, then petting Piglet on the head. She scooped up Donald and twirled around with the duck in her arms, and finally hugged Genie. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" she gasped, as she flew around the statue. If only it really were him, she thought. "Why, Sky, you want me to run away with you?" she asked dreamily with a giggle. "This is all so sudden!" She whirled around with happiness. The room seemed to spin. She saw the shelves, the window, the ceiling, her friends, the entrance, Xem, and Obi-Wan Kenobi-Obi-Wan Kenobi? "Master Kenobi!" Bloom yelped when she saw a shadowed Obi-Wan at the entrance with an intent look on his face. Xem stood right behind, looking down at the ground in guilt. Ryan and the gang hid behind a large chest. The Jedi Master stepped out of the entrance and into the cottage. In the uneven light, his face was etched in shadows. "I consider myself a very reasonable Jedi... I set certain RULES; and I expect them to be obeyed; not broken!" Obi-Wan said angrily. Bloom swallowed hard, and tried to explain. "But, Master, I-" "Is it true that you rescued a outsider...a human - from drowning?" he demanded. "Master, I had to!" Bloom exclaimed. "Contact between our world and the mortal realm is strictly forbidden, Bloom, you know that. Everyone knows that!" "He would have died!" Bloom protested. "Bah!" Obi-Wan scoffed waving his hand. "One less human to worry about!" "You can't treat me like a child," Bloom said heatedly. "Bloom, think about what happened to your parents!" Obi-Wan shouted. He began to sing: Obi-Wan: This is where you belong! "You don't understand-" Bloom protested. Obi-Wan: For once, just listen will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there! "He's not a barbarian!" Bloom shouted. Obi-Wan: Don't try that same old song, I'll have you grounded til next year! Am I clear! Don't go near that world out there! "You don't even know him!" Bloom shouted. "Know him? I don't have to know him!" Obi-Wan roared. "They're all the same; heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed, and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them-" That did it for Bloom, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "Master, I love him!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she said, Bloom gasped and covered her mouth. Xem and the others gasped as well. Obi-Wan looked stunned. "No..." he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He ignited his lightsaber and turned to Xem. The tiger screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?" Obi-Wan shouted. "Please, Master! Have mercy!" Xem begged, sobbing hysterically as he got on his knees and hugging Obi-Wan's knees. The Jedi Master kicked the tiger away, who whimpered and curled up, shaking terribly. "It isn't his fault!" Ryan shouted, stepping out. Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber and turned to Ryan. "And you, Ryan! You knew all along, too?" the Jedi demanded. "Yes, Master." Ryan gulped. "Why did you not tell me this then?" "I...I...I'm sorry, Master Obi-Wan." Ryan said slowly. The jedi master turned back to Bloom. "And, as for you, have you lost all sense? He's a human; you're an immortal!" Obi-Wan shouted. "It doesn't matter! I don't care!" Bloom protested. "So help me, Bloom, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Obi-Wan threatened. Bloom's friends couldn't take anymore of this. They ran from their hiding places. "Why you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag! " Genie shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Obi-Wan shouted angrily. Xem yelped. "Yo, you heard him, you piece of Bantha fodder!" Jake shouted. "You're not a nice person!" Piglet said timidly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you emotionless pig!" Donald added. "You old jerk!" Goofy shouted. "You're ten times worse than my daddy!" Ariel added. "You have no heart at all, Obi-Wan!" Zim sneered. Xem looked nervous and Obi-Wan was furious. "THAT'S IT! You pushed me too far! Xemnas and you seven are BANISHED from Fantasia until the end of your days!" Obi-Wan shouted. Bloom and her friends gasped. "Exile?" Xem whimpered. "No! NO! NOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Xem sobbed hysterically. "And, Xemnas, if you are not gone by sunset, you will be sent to the electric chair!" Obi-Wan shouted. Xem whimpered and hid behind Ryan and the others. "That's not fair!" Bloom shouted. Obi-Wan resumed singing: Obi-Wan: I'm still the King here! My word is law! Obi-Wan grabbed a telescope off one shelf and glared at it with disgust, before throwing it to the ground and stepping on it, breaking the item. This filth you bring here, Is the final straw! And push, my student, has come to shove! I'll make you obey till you do what I say! I don't care, come what may, but I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! Obi-Wan ignited his lighsaber. Xem and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Bloom's pleas, Obi-Wan destroyed every artifact with his lightsaber. He then set his sights on the statue. He prepared a mighty force burst. "MASTER OBI-WAN, NO!" Bloom shouted. The statue was destroyed in a mighty explosion caused by the force. Obi-Wan then introduced Bloom and her friends to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker! Anakin was Obi-Wan's best friend! Bloom and her friends were very happy to meet Anakin! Chapter 1 "Kitty, i'm sorry i lied to you about being a prince" Ben apologized after he defeated Rasputin and Bartok, then Kitty replied "I know why you did", Ben sadly said "well i guess...this...is goodbye?", Kitty then angered "Oh, that stupid law, this isn't fair-i love you", Jazz then replies wiping a tear saying "Ben, no problem, you've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again", Ben then said "But Jazz, what about you're freedom?", Jazz replied "Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love, Ben, you're gonna find another girl like her in a million years, believe me, i know i've looked", Ben turns to Kitty saying "Kitty, i do love you, but i've got to stop pretending to be something i'm not", Kitty said "I understand", Ben then turned to Jazz "Jazz, i wish for your freedom", Jazz said "one bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I-what?", Ben said "Jazz, you're free!", then the magic happens as Jazz broke free of shackles, then lamp falls down on the floor and Jazz picks it up laughing "I'm free, i'm free, quick wish for something outragious, say "I wish for the nile", wish for the nile, try that" then Ben said "I wish for the nile", but Jazz got him that time and then packed his bags, saying "No way!, oh does that feel good! i'm free! i'm free at last!, i'm hittin' the road, i'm off to see the world!, i-" Jazz then turns to Ben while he says "Jazz, i'm-i'm gonna miss you", then Jazz hugs Ben saying "Me too, Ben. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me", Professor X wheeled forward "yes, you've certainly proven your worth as far as i'm concerned, it's that law that's the problem", then Kitty said "Professor?", Charles said "well am i Sultan or am i Sultan?, from this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy", Kitty smiles widely and runs to Ben "him, i choose him, i choose you, Ben", they are about to kiss, until they are pulled by Jazz saying "oh all of ya, come over here, big group hug, mind if i kiss the monkey (kisses Jack) ohh, hairball!, well i can't do anymore damage around this popsicle stand. I'm outta here, bye bye, you two crazy lovebirds, hey dragon man ciao, i'm history, no, i'm mythology!, no i don't care what i am-i'm free!!!!!!!!!!!", later we see Ben and Kitty together on Dojo both singing "A whole new world" "A whole new life", "...for you and me!" and they ride off together. Chapter 2 Ben as Rath "you came back", Kitty replying "of course i came back. I couldn't let them...oh this is all my fault. If only i'd gotten here sooner." Rath said "Maybe it's better this way", Kitty said "Don't talk like that, you'll be alright, we're together now, everything's going to be fine, you'll see" and Rath dies saying "At least i got to see you one...last...time", Rath had died, and Kitty started sobbing "no, no!, please!, please!, please don't leave me!, i love you!" as Kitty continues crying, the rain suddenly turns into beams of light falling like a shooting star. Then Rath starts changing back into Ben "Kitty, it's me", then Kitty smiled and said "oh it is you" and hugged him and then kisses him. Chapter 3 Wheelie sang " I can see what's happening" Brains said "what?", "and they don't have a clue", "who", "they'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to 2" "oh" "Ze sweet caress of Twilight, there's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air", Ben and Kitty are later seen at a waterfall in their bathing suits "Can you feel the love tonight? the peace the evening brings, the world for once in perfect harmony with all it's living things" Ben thoughtlessly sang "So many things to tell her, but how to make her see, the truth about my past?, impossible!, she'd turn away from me" then Kitty thoughtlessly sang "he's holding back he's hiding, but what i can't decide, why won't he be the king i know he is the king i see inside?" after she is splashed into the water, and she comedicly splashes Ben back "Can you feel the love tonight? the peace the evening brings, the world for once in perfect harmony, with all it's living things", and finally they both roll down on the grass "Can you feel the love tonight? you needn't look too far, stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where they are" then they kissed, meanwhile with Skids singing "And if he falls in love tonight, it can't be assumed", then Brains sings "his carefree days with us are history", then they both sang "in short, our pal is doomed", then when they finished singing, they cry histerically Chapter 4 Kitty holding Ben saying "is he dead?" Yakko opens an eyelid saying "It's hard to say, oh i-i can't make out a heartbeat", Ben breathes and Kitty says "No look, he's breathing, he's so beautiful" and she starts to sing to him "What would i give to live where you are?, what would i pay to stay here beside you?, what would i do to see you smiling at me?, where would we walk? where would we run? if we could stay all day in the sun? just you and me, and i could be part of your world", Ben starts to wake up and then Kitty jumps back into the ocean quickly Category:Fan Fiction